


Lady du Coeur Bonus Stories

by MightyMunchlax



Series: Lady du Coeur [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Christmas Fluff, DJWifi, Fluff, I'm a troll, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Multi, Side Stories, Update as I go, You're Welcome, but i also have no self-control, cause i'm shipping trash, ladrien, lady du coeur, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMunchlax/pseuds/MightyMunchlax
Summary: A collection of bonus stories and alternate endings for my fic Lady du Coeur.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Author's Notes:

I mentioned before that I would write Adrien's side of the reveal from chapter 12, and I posted this on my tumblr, but I thought I would share it here as well. I'm going to be posting and writing several side stories from Lady du Coeur like scenes that are mentioned but never seen, stuff I couldn't quite fit into the main story, and some alternate endings to some chapters that are entirely too shippy because I'm a fangirl at heart too, but I'm also a writer, so I have to take things kind of seriously, but it doesn't stop me from thinking of them!

I'll be adding to this as I write things, so stay tuned!

As always, let me know what you think in the comments and follow me on tumblr if you feel so inclined! :) Have a good day!

* * *

 

Adrien’s Reveal

            Queen Bee was busy taking out zombie slaves while avoiding their hands. Chat took that opportunity to search for the main leader of the group who would have the akuma.

            “Wow, this party’s kind of dead,” His partner’s playful lilt sounded in his ear.

            “I was wondering when you would show up, LB. I always wanted you on my team for the zombie apocalypse,” He cast her a crooked grin.

            “Looks like our other teammate could use some help. Let’s put all those movies to the test, shall we?” He nodded, and followed her down into the courtyard where the hoard crowded around Queen Bee.

            “Ugh, it’s about time you two showed up!” She snapped, redirecting a zombie and kicking it over. “Let’s get the akuma quickly. These freaks are drooling everywhere!”

            “We need to find the original victim. They’ll have the akuma,” Ladybug ordered, throwing Kim into a hoard with her yoyo.

            “I have a feeling it’s the smug looking one up top,” Bee grunted, pointing to the knowledgeable-looking one up top. His eyes glowed red unlike the other’s cloudy white.       

            “That is a good bet,” Ladybug praised. “Queen Bee and I will take care of these goons; Chat, can you go shake up the one up there?”

            “With pleasure,” Chat grinned, leaping up top. He was entirely too close to the classroom where Marinette was hiding for his comfort. “You really know how to kill a party,” He smirked at the culprit who glared at him menacingly.

            “Soon enough you’ll be joining my army,” He growled, pulling down his mask which must have been where the akuma was hiding.

            “Over my dead body,” Chat grunted, feeling very dissatisfied that no one was around to appreciate his puns.

            “As you wish,” He said flatly as Chat charged him with his stick. He dodged back quickly, putting several feet between them.

            “Pretty nimble for a dead guy,” He commended, extending his staff until it hit the akuma in the stomach, knocking him into the hoard below. “Delivery!” He called as he dropped onto the masses crowding Ladybug and Queen Bee.

            “Okay, now what’s the plan?” Queen Bee was asking as he landed back beside them.

            “The akuma’s in his mask,” He informed them, deflecting a zombie from touching Ladybug as she turned the pumpkin over in her hands. “That’s festive, but what are we going to do with it?”

            “I’m working on that part,” She pursed her lips, glancing around.

            “Your resistance is futile. Soon no one will be able to escape Dead Walker!” The akuma declared.

            “Ugh, you are the worst akuma ever!” Bee whined, throwing a top that knocked into his face, popping his head off. “No! That’s literally the grossest thing I’ve ever seen in my life!”

            “I have an idea,” She muttered. “Chat, get your staff spread across the room and get ready to hit the pumpkin into Dead Walker’s head. Bee, I’m gonna need you to throw this to Chat and get the mask off the head.”

            “Got it,” Chat and Bee nodded, and he hopped back up to the second story. He tossed his staff to spread across the width of the courtyard, and Ladybug hooked her yoyo over it, catching Dead Walker around the waist and lifting him above the crowd. Queen Bee tossed him the jack-o-lantern and he flipped to the side, kicking it directly across from where he stood where it collided with Dead Walker’s head, knocking it toward Queen Bee and leaving the pumpkin in its place.

            “Ew, ew, ew, ew!” Bee squealed as she gingerly ripped off the mask and tossed it to Ladybug who crushed it under her foot, releasing the black butterfly.

            “No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” She recited. “I’m freeing you from evil!”

            Another akuma saved thanks to their teamwork. Chat had to admit they were getting pretty good at it. As the students all returned to normal, he hopped down to join the ladies for their send-off.

            “Pound it!” They touched their fists together, and he smiled to himself as he prepared to go meet up with his lovely little lady.

            “I’m so glad that’s over. Worst. Villain. Ever! I need a hot bath,” Bee was whining. “See you guys next time!”

            “I gotta go too,” He said. “I’ve got a little lady waiting for me.”

            He faintly heard Ladybug call after him as he launched up to the classroom door, heart pounding loudly in his ears. Would she be okay with who he was? Would she be shocked? Happy?

            “Princess?” He called as he glanced around the room. It was dark and empty, a faint breeze trickling in through the open window. “You don’t have to hide anymore. It’s safe to come out,” He chuckled, pacing up the steps and glancing behind each desk. Had she gotten transformed after all?

            He heard the familiar squeal of Ladybug’s yoyo as she swung in through the window, and in a flash of red light there stood…Mari.

            “Hide, Tikki,” She whispered to the small red kwami at her side.

            All along it was her. Ladybug was Marinette; his partner, his friend, had been right next to him the whole time. And they had…No wonder she suddenly lost interest in Adrien without explanation. Because Alya had been right all along. Marinette had loved him so deeply that she was willing to let him go.

            “Looks like you were too slow, Bug,” He croaked, startling her, and she spun around with wide, mortified eyes.

            “Chat!” She gasped. “How long-”

            “Long enough,” He cut her off, sitting down carefully on the step and letting his face fall into his hands. How could he not have known that the only two women he’d ever loved were actually the same person?

            “You saw?” She asked quietly.

            “Yeah,” He said. “I’m such an idiot.”

            “Chat, no,” She moved beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Her touch sent shocks down his arms, but his brain wasn’t quite sure what that meant anymore.

            “I fell in love with the same girl twice, and I didn’t even realize it. God, you are just so… _her_ , and I never even…” His face fell into his hands again.

            “Hey, you’re not stupid. I kept it from you, and you…we’re just…partners, and I already broke your heart once, I don’t….I-I like when you come by…” She stammered, and he glanced back up at her with a grimace.

            He didn’t know what to feel or what to say. Everything was a blur he didn’t quite understand. How had he not figured it out? He’d even chosen her to wield the Bee because she was so heroic. He supposed his instincts were on the mark, even if his deduction skills were a bit lacking.

            Ladybug was Marinette, and Marinette was Ladybug. He’d kissed her so many times…They dated! How stupid could he be to move on from one girl with the same girl? And she knew. She knew how foolish he was being both as Chat and Adrien! He was certain he would never be able to look her in the eye again.

            “I guess you don’t want that dance?” She asked after he stewed for a while. When he looked up she was smiling down at him with those kind eyes of hers. Mari was still Mari, and something in that realization made him smile, made him take her out-stretched hand and let her pull him up. “So, are you…okay?” She asked as they danced slowly, swaying back and forth to their own beat.

            “Thoroughly embarrassed,” He admitted, offering up a weak smile.

            “You and me both,” She sighed. “I always thought you’d slip up and change back in front of me first.” He caught that teasing glint in her eye.

            “Me too. I think that’s why I’m so shocked,” He grinned as some familiarity set in between them. She was still his best friend, and while his feelings for her were currently up in the air, their playful bond was thankfully still intact.

            “I was debating on whether or not to tell you,” She said. “I-I thought after everything that happened…I dunno, I guess I was hoping it would make it easier for us, but I was so afraid of how you would feel knowing it was me, but I guess I don’t have much of a choice anymore.”

            “No, I guess not,” He shrugged with a wince. “It’s fine, um…who you are. I-I won’t tell anyone.”

            “Thank you,” She smiled, and he glanced at his ring as the last pad faded. He had seconds.

            “I just hope that you can accept me for who I am,” He said then he spun her around as his powers faded and in that split second, Chat Noir faded, and when he caught her again, she looked up into two familiar green eyes apprehensively.

            She took a few steps back, eyes filling with horrified tears, and a hand flew to her mouth as she sank to her knees. It wasn’t the reaction he imagined at the beginning of the night, but given the circumstances, he couldn’t really blame her. Because now she realized too.

            “I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She sobbed, covering her face in shame.

            “Mari, it’s okay,” He soothed, kneeling beside and doing his best to comfort her. She was much better at this than he was.

            “Do you hate me?” She hiccupped. “I’m so sorry!”

            “I could never hate you. Come here,” He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

            “But I…”

            “You did what you thought was best because I didn’t tell you either,” He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face. “But you couldn’t bear to see me hurting, so you buried your own hurt to rid me of mine. I could never, _ever_ hate that.”

            “I felt so guilty, I-I…” Her voice cracked, and she buried her face in his shirt again.

            “I know, and I think it’s time you let go of all that pain. I forgive you, and it’s okay.”

Adrien held her for a long time, letting her stain his shirt with her tears until the hurt she’d been shouldering had all washed away. All that time he never realized how selfish he was being, and what hurt she was hiding, unable to tell anyone. At least he had her, but who did she have? Not Alya. Not him. She’d bore it alone all with a smile, and he realized he had only begun to scratch the surface on how amazing she was.  

“Do you feel better?” He asked sweetly when she finally calmed down enough to sit up straight.

“Yeah,” She sniffed, examined his costume, really examining it, her mouth forming a tight line. “Seriously?”

“I thought it was hilarious,” He grinned proudly, but she rolled her eyes. “I guess now you could say… _the cat’s out of the bag_.”

 “You really are him,” She sighed, that playful smile he knew all too well spreading across her face. “You’ve reached a whole new level of lame now, rich boy.”

“Thank you, m’lady,” He bowed, and to his delight she laughed that beautiful sing-song laugh of hers.

“So,” Plagg chimed in from his shirt collar. “Now that we’re all feeling better, can I please get some Camembert?”

“Aww, who’s this?” Mari gasped, lifting him up. “He’s so cute!”

“That’s Plagg, and do _not_ stroke his ego,” Adrien groaned. “He’s spoiled rotten just like the disgusting Camembert he eats.”

“He’s just a little sweetie!” She squealed, petting him excitedly.

“Hey! I’m a 5000 year old, magical being, and you will show me some respe- ooo, a little to the left,” His snarky attitude melted against Mari’s hand as she massaged his small back with her fingers. _That’s a first_.

“That’s Plagg alright,” Tikki, he presumed, sighed, floating up from Marinette’s purse. “Scratch him between the ears and give him some cheese, and he’s all yours.”

“This is Tikki. She’s my voice of reason,” Mari gestured to her kwami.

“Nice to meet you,” Adrien smiled, offering his finger for her to shake.

“I’m glad you two were able to make peace. Adrien’s been really down since you dumped him,” Plagg moaned as Marinette continued petting him.

“Plagg!” Adrien hissed.

“I’m sorry, and I led you on again by trying to fix it,” Mari frowned, a bit of the guilt returning.

“N-No, it’s fine. I’m glad you did what you did. I-I probably made things way harder for you though,” He rubbed the back of his neck with a wince.

“Helping you took some of the guilt away. I-I just…I tried to move on and then Chat, er, you kept showing up, and I thought I was losing my mind falling for him- _you_ ,” She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. “I know you confessed your feelings earlier before all of…well, you know, but honestly, I don’t really know how I feel right now. This is all so…”

“Confusing?”

“Yes!” She let out a long sigh.

“Same for me. It’s a lot to wrap my head around,” He ran a hand through his hair as if to contain all of the information he’d acquired in his skull.

“What should we do?” She asked with a timid frown, and he considered it a while.

“Why don’t we take some time to get used to… _this_ and figure out how we feel?” He suggested, and she seemed relieved.

“Okay,” She nodded, and he pulled her into a tight hug, needing physical contact to sink in the reality he was faced with. “I’m glad it’s you, Adrien.” She murmured, and he felt his heart beat a little bit faster.

“Yeah,” He breathed. “I’m glad it’s you too.”

 

 

 


	2. Adrien's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV of chapter 13 of Lady du Coeur where she takes a look at his past.

Author's Notes:

As requested, here is what Marinette saw in chapter 13 that made her change her mind about Adrien. It ended up a lot longer than I originally thought it would be (seriously it's like the same length as the chapter itself...)

Hopefully you enjoy it! This is a story-canon event, and hopefully it adds more meaning to the birthday scene I included at the end of chapter 13.

If you haven't read Lady du Coeur, click on my user name and find it with my other works! :)

Be sure to tell me what you think, and I'll see you guys sometime close to Christmas with chapter 14 which will include a bonus Christmas scene at the end that I think you guys will enjoy!

* * *

 

Adrien’s Past/Marinette’s Perspective

            “Wake up!” A demanding, scratchy voice ordered, and Marinette sat up, rubbing her eyes in confusion. She glanced up at Adrien’s kwami floating just above her, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

            “Where are we?” She glanced around, but there was nothing but blackness as far as she could see.

            “You’re dead. Adrien poisoned you,” Plagg replied spookily, and Mari gave him an unamused glare. “Fine, Adrien got these two magical cups from Master Fu hoping to make the two of you forget that you knew each other under the mask, but long story short, Master Fu lied and now I’m here to show you all of his deepest and most embarrassing secrets as revenge for not listening to me.”

            “Why?” Her eyes narrowed skeptically.

            “Why what?” Plagg grunted. “Why did Adrien let you drink tea from magical memory cups? Because he’s stupid. Why did Master Fu lie to him? Again, because he’s stupid and needs to be taught a lesson. Why am I going to show you all his secrets? Because it’s fun. Oh, and he’s stupid.”

            “Plagg,” There was a warning tone in her voice, and the black cat sighed.

            “I’m going to help you get over your doubts about him, okay? Show you his past, let you see how he grew up, why he is the way he is, stuff like that,” He rolled his eyes. “Perspective as Tikki would call it.”

            “Is it really okay for me to see this? It seems like an invasion of privacy,” She winced. She was angry with him, sure, but something about this felt wrong. Memories were personal, and she didn’t want to snoop without his permission. Though, he had gotten them into this mess…

            “Oh, it is, but don’t worry; he’s seeing your past too,” He waved it away. That was comforting. Great. He was going to see what a total stalker she used to be.

            She supposed she should appreciate the opportunity she’d been given. It was a chance for her to see things about him that he didn’t tell other people. A chance to understand why he never told people. They were partners, and Master Fu allowed this to happen for a reason. Maybe they both needed some perspective. She knew she sure as hell did, and if he was seeing her past…

            “So, where do you wanna start? Christmas? New Years? The day he popped out of his mom’s-”

            “Why don’t we start from the beginning,” She cut him off. “Maybe…Two years old then work our way up?”

            “You’re no fun,” Plagg groaned, slumping slightly. He lifted his arms and black light emanated from him, changing the scene around them.

            “Once upon a time there was the most sheltered little boy you’ll ever meet,” Plagg started as they landed in the beautiful Agreste household. “He spent his days locked away inside these walls, which was probably for the best because stupidness starts early.”

            “I’m sorry, do you like Adrien?” Mari cut in, folding her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

            “Yeah, I like him a lot. Can’t you tell by how much I’m complimenting him?” Mari eyed him, trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not, but he seemed completely serious. “Now, where was I? Oh yeah. So the little dummy was easily distracted by anything pretty, and not much has changed honestly…”

            Mrs. Agreste appeared from around the corner, a young Adrien scurrying after her with an innocent gait as they approached the front door. Mari felt her breath catch as she surveyed the beautiful woman in front of her. Adrien took after her, in more ways than one as she’d learned from his father, and the way they both talked about her, Mari knew she must have been a wonderful woman. She glanced down at the small boy, her annoyance for him fading for a split second.

            “Aww,” She cooed, crouching beside him as he beamed up at his mother as she answered the door. He was so cute, following his mom like a little shadow. At least, he was cute until she remembered why she was there in the first place; then he became significantly less cute, and her annoyance resumed.

            “Delivery for Gabriel Agreste,” The man at the door announced. The young boy pictured his father at the mention of his name, and he smiled up at the man as his mother signed the clipboard.

            “Must be those fabrics he ordered,” She commented. “Adrien, let the nice man through, baby.”

            She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way gently before directing the man to Gabriel’s office. He stared out the open door for a moment, wondering what it was like out there. His mother often showed him picture books of flowers and animals, but he wanted to see for himself. That’s when he caught sight of a small creature fluttering passed the door.

            “Papillon,” He gasped, holding out his hand and grabbing for it, and as it fluttered away from his clumsy hands he called out, “Wait!”

            He chased it out into the yard, watching anxiously as it fluttered higher and higher away from his reach. He wanted to show his mom, and he was so absorbed with catching it that he didn’t realize how far he’d wandered as he bordered the edge of the yard, nearing the sidewalk and busy street beyond.

            “Adrien!” At his mother’s horrified shriek, he turned around to see her running toward him looking scared. Why? He wondered. He was just looking at a butterfly. “Adrien! You do _not_ leave the house without Mommy! Look how close you are to the road!”

            “I saw a buhfly,” He replied, pointing to the sky where the bug had disappeared.

            “Okay, but you almost got hurt, baby. Come back inside; you can look at butterflies in your books,” She lifted him up and carried him back into the safety of the house.

            “See? Stupid,” Plagg interjected.

            “He is only two,” Mari rolled her eyes, watching as his mother set him down in the dining room with a book on insects. She watched him sigh and flip through the book for what he deemed the “bazillionth” time while his mother hovered in the doorway with a guilty frown.

            The next morning she shook him awake excitedly, and he sat up sleepily, perking up when he saw his mother’s smiling face. Mari could feel how much the small child loved and trusted her, and it made her heart ache a little.

            “Good morning, bedhead. Did you have a good sleep?” She ruffled his hair lovingly, pulling him into her arms and planting a big kiss on his cheek. “Mommy has a special surprise for you.”

            She rushed him down to the dining room where a small cage was set up in the corner. Adrien stood on his tip toes to peek inside curiously before a short gasp left his lips.

            “Catapillars!”

            “That’s right, and what do caterpillars turn into?” She smiled, taking his hands in hers.

            “Buhflies!”

            “You are so smart,” She gasped, covering his face in kisses, and he squealed in delight. “Our little caterpillars are gonna eat and eat and eat so they can grow into big butterflies just like Adrien. Are you ready for breakfast, my little caterpillar?”

            “Uh huh,” He nodded. “Can I sit by the ca-pillars?”

            “Of course,” She ruffled his hair and pulled two chairs over, and the two sat and ate together with their new friends cheerfully. Adrien never took his eyes off of them, standing in his chair to see into the enclosure and occasionally turning his head just enough to accept bites of food from his mother who watched over him fondly.

            “Good morning, honey,” She greeted after a while as Gabriel slumped in, still caught in his morning trance. As he stooped to kiss his wife, Adrien turned to him excitedly.

            “Mommy got catapillars!” He exclaimed, and Gabriel bent over to peer inside.

            “So she did,” He nodded, pecking his cheek lightly and straightening. “Don’t stand in your chair, son. This isn’t a zoo.” Adrien sat obediently, stretching his neck as far as it would go to watch the tiny creatures inching along their branch, and Mrs. Agreste chuckled.

            “He’s in love with them, I think,” She tucked a stray strand of his hair back into place. “Shall we give them names, Adrien?”

            “Felix!” He pointed to one decidedly.

            “That’s a good name,” She hugged him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. “What do you think, Gabey? What should we name our caterpillars?”

            “Jean,” Gabriel offered, taking a sip of his coffee.

            “Well, one has to be a lady so she can take care of her boys, so we’ll name this one Bridgette,” She said and Adrien leaned against his fist, gazing in awe at the three insects on the other side of the net.

            “Can we play with them?” He asked.

            “We have to leave them inside their cage so they can grow up safely. If we take them out now, they might get hurt,” She replied. “Just like Adrien. He needs to stay inside where he’s safe until he grows into a big boy, okay?”

            “Okay,” He answered, too distracted by Felix to pay attention.

            “That’s a good boy,” She smiled, kissing the top of his head.

            “His mom was pretty rad,” Plagg said as days passed by, little Adrien watching his caterpillars grow and turn into cocoons and eventually breaking out into butterflies.

            “Yeah…” Mari nodded as Adrien pulled Mrs. Agreste over to see.

            “Hold very still,” She whispered as Bridgette landed on his finger, and a huge grin spread across his face. “I think she likes you. Do we wanna let them go outside?”

            “Yeah!” Adrien whispered back, eyes fixed on the orange bug in his hands.

            “Okay, but don’t let her go. Be very still,” She instructed, picking him up carefully and carrying him out to the porch.

            “They really loved each other,” Mari remarked sadly as she watched Bridgette flutter around the yard.

            “Disgusting, isn’t it?” Plagg stuck out his tongue. “Let’s look somewhere else.”

            “Whoa,” She gasped as they sprang forward a couple years, the rush making her head spin a little.

            They were in Gabriel’s study where Adrien sat on the couch with a large sketchbook in his lap. Occasionally, he glanced up at the pretty dress on display, scribbling incoherent shapes and blobs on the paper as he tried his best to recreate the dress on paper. He hoped to be as good as his dad one day.

            “Adrien, what are you doing in here?” His father growled over his shoulder, startling him. Gabriel glared down at his sketchbook and Adrien’s art. “That’s mine, who told you to touch it?”

            “I was just drawing…” He shrank as his father snatched it away.

            “Everything in here is important to my work, and you know better than to take things that aren’t yours!” Gabriel scolded, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out. “You stay out of here! If I ever catch you ruining my belongings again, I will _not_ be so lenient.”

            “I’m sorry, Father…” He pouted, and Gabriel slammed the door forcefully. Adrien stared at it in shock for a moment before running to his mother in the sitting room.

            “Ohh, what’s the matter, little one?” She asked as he buried his face in her lap. “Did you get in trouble?” His response was a loud wail as he sobbed relentlessly until she picked him up and kissed his cheek. “It’s alright, baby. Just don’t touch your father’s things, okay?”

            “His dad hasn’t changed much,” Plagg grunted.

            “But at least he had his mom,” Mari commented.

            “They taught him how to be a good boy. Stay within the lines, don’t make a fuss, table manners, do as you’re told, blah, blah, basically, they taught him how to _not_ have fun, which started to wear on him after a while. His mom started to notice how sappy he was acting, so she decided to take him on a field trip.”

            “Where are we going?” A five year old Adrien asked as his mother helped him tie his shoes.

            “There’s someone I want you to meet. I know you two will be good friends,” Mrs. Agreste smiled, taking his hand and leading him out the front door. He looked around in awe at the passing people and cars as they headed up the sidewalk. Everything was so bright and loud, and Adrien drank in every one of his senses. Mrs. Agreste led him into a tall, lavishly decorated building Marinette knew anywhere.

            “Do my eyes deceive me or is Mrs. Agreste standing in my lobby?” A tall, thin woman called, hips swaying as she approached them. “And this little ray of sunshine must be Adrien, am I right?”

            Adrien hugged his mother’s side, staring up at the strange skeptically. Marinette had only seen Mrs. Bourgeois in pictures since she and Chloe were never exactly friends. Adrien’s mom nudged him forward encouragingly.

            “Adrien, be polite. This is Mrs. Bourgeois; her husband is the mayor, so show her some respect,” She instructed gently as Adrien reached a hand out nervously.

            “Nice to meet you,” He said formally, and Chloe’s mother chuckled.

            “What a handsome boy. Chloe is going to love you,” She mused. “Would you like to meet her? She’s your age.”

            “Come on,” His mother prompted, taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. “Be sure to mind your manners when you play with Chloe. You are a guest, and you need to be on your best behavior.”

            “Yes, Mommy,” He nodded as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse where the Bourgeois family lived, or rather used to live, and Adrien shifted in nervous excitement. What had he done to deserve such a special outing? Would he get to come back if he behaved? What would Chloe be like? He hoped she was nice.

            “You’re in for a big disappointment there,” Mari grunted, leaning against the wall beside him.

            “Chloe!” Mrs. Bourgeois called when they entered her suite.

            “Yes, Mommy?” The little she-devil Marinette knew anywhere replied, approaching obediently. She had to remind herself that Chloe was better now.

            “This is Adrien. His mommy is a good friend of mine, and we’re going to have some tea. Would you like to play with him and show him around?” Chloe eyed him curiously for a moment.

            “Okay,” She decided, taking his hand and pulling him over to her mountain of toys.

            “I like your sweater,” He complimented shyly.

            “Thanks. My daddy bought it for me,” She replied, flipping her ponytail proudly.

            “Mrs. Agreste brought him to play with Chloe a lot after that, and she showed him how to have real fun,” Plagg explained as they watched Adrien chasing after Chloe through the halls of the hotel. They dashed into the elevator and pressed every floor with mischievous giggles.

            “Hey, let’s play house. I’ll be the mommy and you be the daddy,” Chloe suggested one day.

            “Uh, okay?” Adrien shrugged as Chloe placed a hand on her hip, imitating her mother’s walk.

            “Adrien, dear, I think I need to go shopping. All these tourists just tire me out!” She placed a hand to her forehead dramatically.

            “Okay,” Adrien replied, tilting his head slightly.

            “No, stupid! You’re supposed to already have a jewelry for me!” She rolled her eyes.

            “Oh…” He glanced around at her mountain of toys until he found a bracelet and presented it to her. “Here you go.”

            “Oh, it’s gorgeous! I love it so much!” She hugged him, planting kisses on his cheeks, but only because he moved his mouth out of the way each time. That seemed about right. Marinette thought.

            “Can we play a different game?” He requested, squirming away from her.

            “Wanna ask the butler to get us stuff?” Chloe offered, unfazed by his obvious discomfort at her affection. Marinette could tell that habit started early.

            “Sure,” He shrugged.

            “Chloe’s always had a huge crush on him,” Plagg scoffed. “She even convinced him to marry her one time, not that he really knew what it meant.”

            “What? No way,” Mari laughed.

            “See for yourself,” Plagg pointed.

            “Adrien…” Chloe started, twirling a strand of hair around one finger and leaning against him inside their cardboard box house. “Will you marry me for real one day?”

            “Sure, Chloe,” He shrugged without looking up from the car he was rolling around, giving her a quizzical look when she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

            “You have to give me a ring to make it official!” She scolded, pointing to her piles of play jewelry. Adrien crawled over to it and pulled out the first ring he saw. “Now you have to ask me.”

            “Ask you what?” He cocked a brow.

            “To marry you!” She huffed exasperatedly.

            “Will you marry me?” He held out the ring, wondering why she was making such a big deal about it.

            “Of course!” She cooed, planting a huge kiss on his lips and sliding the oversized ring onto her left ring finger and admiring it dreamily. Adrien made a disgusted face, much to Mari’s amusement, and wiped the kiss onto his arm before going back to the hot pink car he had been playing with previously.

            “Adrien is such a clueless little ham,” Mari giggled. “Which is a good thing I guess because I wasn’t the most subtle of people when it came to my feelings for him.”

            “Yeah, he’s pretty stupid. I’ve been saying it all along,” Plagg said, and Mari shook her head.

            “It’s so weird seeing Chloe be her normal spoiled self in a nice way,” Mari folded her arms over her chest and watched the children playing on the floor.

            “Oh, she showed Adrien how to be a brat too by teaching him the art of the tantrum,” Plagg smirked, flicking his tail and jumping ahead.

            “No!” Chloe screeched, stomping her foot at her father. “I wanted the yellow one!”

            “But, sweetie, they didn’t have a yellow on in your size,” Mayor Bourgeois winced as Adrien looked on with wide eyes. He’d never seen anyone talk back to a grownup before.

            “I want a yellow one!” She screamed.

            “But this one goes with your eyes, pumpkin,” He tried to lift her chin, but she threw herself onto the floor, kicking his hands away.

            “No!”

            “Okay, okay! Daddy will find you a new one, don’t worry. I’ll do everything in my power, princess,” He held up defensive hands, and Chloe stood up calmly. “Okay?”

            “Okay,” She nodded sweetly.

            “Good girl,” He kissed her forehead.

            “She changed his whole world for like three hours,” Plagg snickered as they skipped ahead to dinner.

            “Eat your broccoli, Adrien,” Mrs. Agreste ordered.

            “No,” He pushed his plate away and slumped down in his chair.

            “What did you just say?” His father’s eyes narrowed. “Do as you were asked.”

            “No!” Adrien shoved the plate onto the floor defiantly.

            “Adrien!” His mother gasped in shock as the back of Gabriel’s hand collided with his face. The pain resonated across his cheek, and he sat for a moment in shock.

            “How dare you!” Gabriel growled. “Is this how you treat your mother after she’s been so kind to you? Go to your room and stay there!”

            “No…” He whimpered which proved to be a big mistake.

            Gabriel stood up and grabbed his son’s arm, dragging him up to his room despite how he struggled. Kicking open the door, Gabriel threw him inside and glared down at him.

            “Did you really think your little tantrum was going to work? I did not raise you to act like such a brat! You are not to leave this room for the rest of the night!” He shouted before turning and slamming the door behind him.

            Adrien rubbed his cheek sorely, tears welling in his eyes from the pain. He sat in that spot on the floor for several minutes after his father left before he picked himself up and crawled into bed where he wept quietly until his mother entered and sat on the edge of the bed. She rubbed his hair gently though he refused to look at her.

            “Your father didn’t mean to be so harsh, Adrien. We’re just used to our sweet little Adrien,” She said softly. “Can you be good for me?” He considered it for a moment before crawling into her open arms. “That’s my sweet boy. Just behave, and you won’t get in trouble, okay?”

            “Okay…” He sniffled, and his mother kissed the red spot on his cheek.

            “He didn’t see Chloe again until two years later when her mom died,” Plagg interjected. “Gabriel made sure he was taught proper discipline, and the funeral was the first time he’d been out in a while.”

            “Hey, Chloe,” Adrien approached cautiously. She was standing off by herself, glaring at anyone who wandered passed. “You okay?”

            “I hate it…” She sniffled. “How can the sky be so bright when today is so dark?” She stepped forward to bury her face in his chest, and he let her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

            “I’m sorry, Chlo,” He whispered, feeling immensely grateful for his own mother. He glanced back to where she and his father stood, leaning against each other as they stared at the closed casket.

            “I remember when Chloe’s mom died. She was unbearable after that, even more than usual,” Mari commented. “It’s not excuse for how she acted, but I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my mom.”

            “Unfortunately, Adrien found out what it was like four years later,” Plagg mumbled quietly, and Mari eyed him for a while.

            “Show me,” She murmured.

            “It’s not easy,” He warned.

            “Let me see,” The determination in her eyes was unwavering, so Plagg sighed and skipped ahead.

            “The week before it happened, she was giving Adrien his world history test when she noticed how pouty he looked.”

            “…Which treaty ended World War I?”

            “The Treaty of Versailles, signed on June 28, 1919 by the Allied Powers and Germany exactly five years after the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand,” He replied, leaning boredly against his fist.

            “Correct,” She smiled, draping herself over the back of the chair to hug him. “You’re so smart.”

            “Yeah,” He rolled his pencil back and forth on the table.

            “What’s the matter, my little caterpillar?” She sat beside him with a worried frown.

            “I’m tired of being home schooled,” He grumbled.

            “Adrien! No son of mine is going to drop out!” She gasped.

            “No,” He laughed. “I mean…I wanna go to _real_ school.”

            “This is real school,” She brushed his nose with her finger.

            “I want to go to a school with other people and make friends,” He begged.

            “Am I not your friend?” She feigned offence.

            “Mom!” He groaned, leaning back in his chair. “You know what I mean.”

            Mrs. Agreste winced and stood up, returning to her exam paper. “Which US president was blamed for the Great Depression?”

            “It’s actually thanks to her that Adrien got to go to school,” Plagg explained. “I still don’t get his fascination with public school. He has so much to do here!”

            “Except freedom,” Mari gave him a look, and he shrugged, conceding his defeat.

            “Absolutely not!” Gabriel growled later that night.

            “But, Gabey, Chloe goes to school just fine,” Mrs. Agreste pleaded. Adrien stood outside the door, listening in on their argument.

            “What Andre chooses to do is his business. I will _not_ have my son out in that dangerous world!”

            “He’s older now! We can’t keep him here forever; he’s miserable!”

            “He’s also _safe_ , and he’s right where we can see him. He is _not_ going to school, and that is the end of this discussion!”

            Adrien turned and slumped back up to his room. He was going to be stuck there for the rest of his life if his father had his way. It wasn’t fair. Other kids went to school every day. Why was he so different?

            The next morning Adrien slumped downstairs for breakfast where his father already waited. He took his place at the table quietly as the wait staff brought out his meal, and he glanced at the empty chair across from him.

            “Where’s Mom?” He asked.

            “She went out early this morning because she’s angry with me. She’ll likely be back around lunch with something expensive to irk me,” His father grunted. “Study on your own until she returns.”

            “Yes, Father…”

            As predicted, Mrs. Agreste showed up around lunch while Adrien was shooting hoops in his room. She slipped into his room with a mischievous smile, clutching a stack of papers in her hand which Adrien eyed curiously.

            “I have a surprise for you,” She grinned.

            “What?” His eyebrows furrowed, and she held up the packet in her hand for him to see. “Seriously?”

            “College Francoise Dupont, it’s the same school Chloe goes to! You start next fall,” She beamed.

            “But Father said no!”

            “Don’t you worry about him. We out number him, and I already signed all the paperwork,” She waved it away as a huge grin spread across his face. “I also got you your very own phone, so you can call us if you need anything at all.”

            “Thanks, Mom. You’re the best,” He hugged her tightly.

            “You’re welcome, my little caterpillar. You’re growing up so fast; I won’t be able to call you a caterpillar for much longer,” She held the phone out with one arm. “Smile!”

            “It’s the last thing she really did for him. Adrien still mopes through those photos every now and then,” Plagg sighed.

            “When does she…”

            “Three days,” Plagg replied. “Days one and two were relatively normal. Gabriel was busy doing fashion stuff; Adrien sat through his lessons while daydreaming of going to real school, but they had to tell his father eventually. I’m sure you can guess how that went.”

            “You did _what_?” He slammed his fist on his desk.

            “It’s the same school Chloe goes to, and it’s a two minute drive from here,” Mrs. Agreste folded her arms over her chest.

            “That’s not the point! You directly went against me. He will _not_ be going to that school!”

            “He’s already registered, and I spoke to his teacher. She’s very nice, and the school is secure. He’ll be fine,” She countered, but Gabriel wasn’t having it.

            “What if something happens to him? If he gets hurt or worse…” He turned his back to her, hands balled into fists.

            “He’s a smart kid, Gabe. Please don’t fight me on this. He wants it more than anything,” She hugged him from behind, resting her head against his back.

            “If anything happens to him, it’s on your head, not mine,” He said coldly, unlacing her hands from around his waist and stalking off.

            Adrien slid his bedroom door shut quietly and fell onto his bed with a sigh. His father was so stubborn! Why couldn’t he see that everyone went to school except him? All the wanted was to make friends and be normal.

            “Adrien?” At the knock on his door he sat up.

            “Come in,” He called, and his mother entered quickly, leaning against the door with a sigh.

            “That didn’t go…great, but he’ll get over it,” She sighed. “And you’re going to school next year!”

            “Thank you…I’m sorry Father is angry,” He grimaced as she sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

            “Oh, he’s just having a tantrum. Don’t worry about it. We’ve had many arguments in our marriage, and he always gets over it when he starts to miss me,” She winked. “I haven’t lost a single fight.”

            “Okay,” He laughed, perking up. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, baby,” She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly. “Get some sleep. Only a few more months of home schooling then you’ll be off to “real school,” and you’re going to make so many great friends!”

            “You’ll always be my friend too,” He murmured, and she smiled warmly, nuzzling his nose with her own.

            “Good night, caterpillar.”

            “Good night, Mom.”

            She stood and crossed the room, flicking the light off as she watched her son slip under the covers with a proud smile. Marinette followed her as the door shut quietly.

            “What happened to you – Ow!” She smacked into an invisible barrier as she tried to phase through the door.

            “Yeah, nice try, but you’re limited to what Adrien knows,” Plagg snorted as she rubbed her nose sorely.

            “It was worth a shot,” She grumbled.

            “Are you sure you wanna see all the sappy stuff? I’ve got some prime hilarious moments, I can-”

            “Plagg,” She cut him off, and he deflated, fast forwarding to the next morning.

            Everything started off normal enough, but when Adrien walked into an empty dining room he glanced around suspiciously. The staff served his breakfast while he eyed the empty chairs worriedly. Had they stayed up late arguing about him? After breakfast, he passed his father on the stairs; his face was stern and shoulders tenser than usual.

            “Have you seen Mom?” He dared to ask, bracing himself for the inevitable outburst.

            “She’s probably out betraying me again. Stay in your room till she comes home,” His father growled without stopping. He slammed his office door shut, and Adrien rushed up to his room, pulling out his new phone.

            _Where are you?_ He asked, flipping open the novel he was supposed to be reading for literature. He drummed his fingers, waiting for a response for a while before beginning to read. After an hour, he checked his messages to find nothing. Frowning, he headed to the sitting room, shoving his phone in his pocket.

            Everything was as she left it, her favorite novel resting on the chaise. He sat at the piano and dug through the sheet music on the stand until he found one she liked. His fingers moved over the keys slowly as he practiced a difficult measure, but soon the soft chords of Claire de Lune echoed into the hallway. Another hour past, and no new messages appeared.

            He stood and headed up to his room to change into exercise clothes, but when he opened the door to the gym it was silent and dark. Flicking on the lights, he felt his stomach churn with worry. His mother usually jogged on the treadmill every morning, and the lights were always on when it was time for gym class. Even on the morning she’d gone to register him for school…

            By lunch time, he still hadn’t heard from her, and his father entered with a contemplative frown. He said nothing as he took his place, and they ate in silence. When Adrien stood up to leave after the meal, he finally spoke,

            “Have you heard from her?” He asked, cocking a brow.

            “No,” Adrien shook his head, and his father’s finger tapped the table.

            “What a tantrum this must be,” His eyes narrowed. “Continue studying.”

            “Yes, Father.”

            By evening, Adrien was starting to worry when she didn’t join them for dinner. His father’s expression was one he’d never seen before. He seemed…scared.

            “Go to bed. She’ll likely be back late tonight,” He ordered, shutting himself in his office once more.

            Adrien pulled out his phone, eyeing the message for a moment before pressing the green phone icon and holding it up to his ear. Faintly, he heard a soft ring coming from his parents’ room. He stepped inside curiously, following the sound until he found her phone buried under her blankets on the bed. He stared at the picture of the two of them smiling with a worried gape before slowly hanging up.

            When he came down the next morning, his father was talking with two police officers in the foyer. Gabriel turned to him, eyes red and baggy, with a desperate look on his face. Adrien felt his stomach drop to his feet. Something was wrong, and he knew his mother was involved.

            “Go back to your room. You’ll be served breakfast there,” He ordered, no, pleaded?

            “What’s going on? Where’s Mom?”

            “To your room, Adrien,” He repeated.

            “Father-”

            “Now!” He snapped, and Adrien took a step back. He backed up the stairs slowly, glancing back as his father turned to the officers again. He waited what felt like forever before Nathalie poked her head inside.

            “Something happened to my mom?” He looked up sadly.

            “The police are going to do what they can,” Nathalie said quietly. “I’ll be taking over your lessons in the meantime.”

            “But-”

            “It’s what your father has asked. Let him work with the police,” She cut in. “Now, turn to page 100 in your math book.”

            He didn’t hear a word of the lesson, mind racing worriedly as he thought of worst case scenarios. He glanced at her phone resting on his desk, stomach churning nervously. A knock at the door startled him, and the female police officer stepped in with an apologetic frown.

            “We’d like to ask you a few questions, Adrien,” She said.

            “Okay…” He shifted nervously, standing up and following her to the sitting room. “Do you know where my mom is?”

            “That’s what we’re trying to find out, sweetie,” She said gently. “We need you to tell us everything you know. When was the last time you saw her?”

            “Two nights ago…”

            Marinette watched with a frown, chewing her nails nervously. Plagg hovered close on the day a month later when the police announced that they had no leads, and pronounced her good as dead. Adrien stayed in his room all day, staring at the wall in shock. Nothing made sense to him, and he felt…How did he feel? He wasn’t quite sure.

            Around lunch, the dull ache in his stomach led him down to the dining room. The door to his father’s study was open, and he crept over quietly to peek inside. Fabric and notebooks were scattered around the room, and in the middle of the floor on his knees knelt his father, face buried in his hands and shoulders shaking as very soft sobs echoed through the room.

            Adrien felt a lump wedge its way in his throat, appetite vanishing as his own eyes began to burn. He truly understood now; his mother wasn’t coming back. He climbed the stairs and retreated back to his room as the weight of that realization sank in, and he found himself on his knees too. He’d never really prayed before, but he poured his heart out to anyone listening as hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

            Numb. He’d later learn that what he felt that day was numb.

            The household was in mourning for a week before they posed for the portrait Gabriel would later hang in the foyer. Any trace of the sadness he’d seen that day in the study had long been covered by an emotionless, stone mask. Adrien moved about each day robotically, never quite fully there as he silently prayed to wake up from this horrible dream.

            After sometime, he began to accept the new reality. Eating alone, staring at the closed office door across the foyer as Nathalie administered his lessons. She took care of him mostly, ushering him through his daily routine dutifully. The pain became normal to him, and one day he learned to push it aside and carry on. To wear a mask like his father did.

            “No…Stop, I-I can’t…” Plagg groaned as tears poured from Mari’s eyes. “I don’t do crying, I…” His voice trailed off as she hugged him to her chest, and the events continued.

            “I can’t work with someone so unprofessional! Tell him he’s fired!” Gabriel growled from the other side of the door Adrien leaned an ear against.

            His father had an even shorter fuse since his mother disappeared, and not just with him. This was the fifth model he’d fired that week. As much as he tried to hide it, Adrien knew he was having a hard time. Sure, they’d never been close, but he was all Adrien had now, and he wanted to be there for him.

            “Nathalie, find me a replacement by the shoot on Thursday, and make sure this one can show up on time,” He ordered, voice growing closer as his footsteps approached the door. Adrien backed away, clasping his hands behind his back. “What’s the status on the security upgrade – Adrien. What is it?”

            “Can I do anything to help?” He asked.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Gabriel ignored his question.

            “I can model for you,” He offered, swallowing hard as his father’s gaze pierced through him.

            “Sir, he is the same size as the model you just fired,” Nathalie pointed out as he stroked his chin. “And the odds of finding a model in two days are very slim.”

            “It could work…” He considered. “Call Marius, and we will see how it goes. I doubt we’ll print it, but he can stand in until we find a replacement.”

            “Yes sir,” Nathalie nodded.

            “See look, he’s starting his modeling career thing. You love that!” Plagg offered, nuzzling her cheek. Mari wiped tears from her face, sniffling pathetically.

            “He’s so kind,” She whimpered. “He does it to make his father happy…”

            “Oh boy,” Plagg groaned. “Can we skip to the-”

            “No,” Mari shook her head.

            “What do you think, Marius? Can you work with him?” Gabriel asked as the most beautiful man Marinette had ever seen looked him over.

            “He’s the picture of physical perfection, but there’s more to modeling than having a pretty face, darling,” He replied. “I’ll see what I can do.”

            “He just doesn’t want to be alone…” Mari cupped a hand over her mouth.

            “Hey, he’s better now…ish,” Plagg tried. “Sometimes.”

            “Adrien, this is your new bodyguard. He will accompany you to all of your photoshoots and drive you to all of your lessons,” Gabriel gestured to the large man Marinette recognized as Gorilla, or at least that’s what Adrien called him.

            “Hey, hey, Mari! Let’s watch him become Chat Noir! That’ll cheer you up,” Plagg floated in front of her face, rushing them forward several months.

            Adrien snuck out the front door, his silver school bag slung over his shoulder. His father wasn’t keen on his school registration and forbade him from going, but he wanted to be out of the house. If he could prove he could do it on his own, maybe his father would change his mind. At least, that’s what he told himself as he dashed up the street. Glancing around nervously, he made a mad dash for the school’s steps.

            “Adrien, please reconsider. You know what your father wants!” Nathalie called, slamming the car door behind her.

            “But this is what I wanna do!” He countered, turning to head up the stairs.

            “Oh…” Mari turned to see Master Fu reaching for his cane pathetically.

            “That little old trickster. So that’s how he chose us,” She shook her head as Adrien helped him up, face falling as his attendants now stood between him and the door.

            “I just wanna go to school like everybody else; what’s so wrong with that? Please don’t tell my father about all this…” He winced, climbing into the car and slouching down in his seat.

            “No wonder he missed the first day,” Mari hugged herself. “Aww, and I was so mean to him.”

            “Yeah, yeah, his father yelled at him, wants him to stay home, he’s miserable, blah, blah…here!” Plagg fast forwarded despite Mari’s protests.

            “What’s this doing here?” Adrien cocked a brow, picking up the small red and black box. It looked just like hers.

            “See? There I am, Mari! Don’t I look cool?” Plagg tugged on her sleeve.

            “Yeah, Plagg…” She smiled, but it didn’t touch her eyes. He knew what she was feeling because it was the same thing Adrien was feeling. Memory links were so tedious.

            “But I’m stuck here! I’m not even allowed to go to school! What good is a superhero who is imprisoned in his own house?” Adrien whined.

            “No good! That’s why it’s all going to change soon. If you’re willing to change, that is…”

            Adrien eyed the ring, seeing it for what it was: freedom. As a superhero he could be whoever he wanted, and he wouldn’t have to worry about the consequences of making his father look bad or disappointing him. He barely gave Plagg time to explain everything before he transformed, and he examined his suit with a sly smirk.

            “Too cool!”

            “He was so different from me. Ready to get out and help people while all I wanted was to hide. Chat Noir was his escape from normal life. The person he wishes he could be…” Her gaze dropped to her shoes. “All along I was chasing the Adrien he had to be, not the Adrien he wanted to be. I was so critical of Chat…I’m a horrible partner!”

            “N-No, hey, stop with the crying!” Plagg groaned. “Look, this is how he worshipped you! Isn’t he so love-struck and pathetic?”

            “I’ve never loved him for who he is, and now I’m the only person who can see both sides of him and who can let him be who he wants to be, and I’ve been pushing him away…”

            “But he’s always _excited_ to see you, he just forces himself to keep it under control, but really he’s a hormonal mess!” Plagg offered to no avail.

            “He’s already lost so much. I-I can’t blame him for doing everything to keep me. Why am I so selfish? Plagg, let me see him!”

            “Fine!” He shouted, and the scene before them shattered.

            Adrien stood before her with a horrified expression, and she felt her tears spilling over again. He was her partner and her best friend. It shouldn’t have taken her so long to see it, but she was so blind like everyone else. She didn’t want him to hide anymore or to be someone he wasn’t. No matter what, he had her, and she’d make sure he never felt alone again.

          


	3. Joyeux Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here, and Adrien and Mari have planned surprises for one another to celebrate the holiday! There will be some feels, a lot of fluff, some snowball fighting, sass, Gabriel in a festive sweater, singing, and a mistletoe kiss!

            Christmas was in full swing in the city of Paris. White powder coated the streets, and a certain cheer hung in the air as exchanges of “Merry Christmas” could be heard throughout as families and friends prepared for their Christmas celebrations.

            Even Adrien awoke that Christmas Eve morning feeling the spirit of the holiday, a vast improvement from last year. A lot had changed sicne then, and though his mother still wasn’t around, he felt that he and his father had healed enough to enjoy the festivities without too much remorse. And, he was certain, Marinette had something planned for him which is why he’d decided to plan a little surprise for her too. After all, she’d planned the best birthday he’d ever had, and he, of course, wanted to return the favor.

            “Merry Christmas, Plagg,” He yawned, rubbing between the small cat’s ears. Being the lazy ball of fur that he was, Plagg simply grunted and rolled over. That is, until Adrien presented him with his very smelly Christmas gift.

            “Merry Christmas, Adrien!” He replied, nuzzling the wheel of his favorite cheese.

            “Enjoy it cause we’ve got a long day ahead of us,” Adrien smiled in amusement. “We’ve got to surprise Marinette tonight.”

            “Ugh, you two should just kiss already, always surprising each other. All that sugary sweetness is spoiling my appetite,” Plagg grumbled around a mouthful.

            “We’re…getting there. Soon. I hope,” He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushed. “She’s bound to have come to a decision by now, right?”

            “If she doesn’t love you after all the work she’s put into planning your surprise today then I swear I’m giving up Camembert forever,” Plagg vowed. “Well, maybe for like a day.”

            “I appreciate the sentiment,” Adrien replied, standing up and stretching. “You enjoy that, I’m gonna go get breakfast.”

            “Eat quick; she’ll be here soon,” Plagg called.

            “Who?”

            “Who do you think?” Plagg said as if it should be obvious. “Your surprise is coming early this time.”

            “Whatever. She can’t get out of bed before ten,” Adrien waved it away and made his way downstairs.

            “Merry Christmas, Mom,” He smiled up to the painting above the mantle.

            “Merry Christmas indeed,” Gabriel’s voice startled him.

            “Father!” He gasped, spinning around in surprise.

            “I thought I would join you seeing as it’s Christmas Eve, and I know how hard it was for you last year,” He stated simply, taking a seat.

            “Of course,” Adrien nodded. “Thank you.”

            “I’d like to not repeat last year. I think we are both more at peace with things this year,” Gabriel said while the staff served their meal.

            “I just can’t believe it’s almost been two years. It still feels like it was yesterday sometimes,” Adrien grimaced.

            “I regret many things about her disappearance. Things I never should have said,” Gabriel stared into his coffee mug with a frown.

            “I’m sure she wouldn’t hold them against you,” Adrien assured him.

            “No, she wouldn’t,” He shook his head and took a sip. “Forgiveness is one of her many great qualities, something I know I abused in the past.”

            “You can be…hard at times,” Adrien admitted cautiously. “But she was always optimistic.”

            Gabriel was quiet for a long time, and Adrien worried he’d said too much.

            “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you, Adrien,” He said after a while. “Your grandfather was a cold and spiteful man, and I take after him more than I care to admit. I despised him growing up because no matter what I did, it was never enough for him, but despite my best efforts, I’m afraid I’ve become him.”

            “I forgive you, Father,” Adrien laid a hand over his.

            “I know,” Gabriel sighed. “You take after your mother and for that, I’m grateful. Being affectionate does not come naturally to me.”

            “Yeah, I’ve picked up on that,” Adrien teased, and to his surprise his father chuckled.

            “I must admit, that friend of yours has done quite a number on me. She’s a lot like your mother in some ways, and maybe that’s why I can never tell her no when she asks me for favors,” He smiled just as the doorbell rang.

            “She can be demanding,” Adrien agreed.

            “And very…elaborate,” Gabriel sighed as Nathalie stepped into the room.

            “It’s for both of you,” She stated with a small smile, and Adrien and Gabriel exchanged looks before standing and heading to the door.

            “Ho ho ho!” She cheered when they opened the door. She wore a pink Santa hat and had a large sack slung over one shoulder.

            “What magical activities have you planned for us this time, Mari?” Adrien cocked a teasing brow.

            “Lots,” She waggled her eyebrows excitedly as she stepped inside.

            “I’m worried. You didn’t tell me about all this,” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.

            “Surprise!” She sang cheerfully, setting her bag down on the stairs and rummaging through it until she pulled out a small gift box. “First, we’re going to decorate the tree. Open it!”

            Adrien took the box curiously and tugged off the ribbon carefully. Inside was a delicate glass ornament stained with a picture of their family from when Adrien was younger. He and Gabriel stared at it in stunned silence for a moment, jaws hanging open.

            “Mari…how-”

            “I asked your dad for a picture of your family, and I made it for your tree,” She explained. “No matter where your mom is, you’re still a family, and I wanted something to honor her.”

            “Thank you, Marinette,” Gabriel cleared his throat.

            “Yeah, Mari…Thank you,” Adrien pulled her into a tight hug. “You’re part of our family now too, ya know.”

            “With that I’d have to agree,” Gabriel affirmed, hanging the orb on the barren tree. “I’m sure she appreciates someone looking after us in her absence.”

            “Someone’s gotta take care of you two, right, Nathalie?” Mari giggled.

            “I’m certain that all men need babysitters,” She mused.

            “Exactly,” Mari grinned, placing her hands on her hips. “Which is why I also brought her flowers to put on the mantle.”

            “That’s very thoughtful of you,” Gabriel commended as she unveiled a bouquet of white carnations and forget-me-nots. Gabriel and Adrien eyed them for a moment with reminiscent expressions.

            “Adrien told me carnations were her favorite, and I added forget-me-nots so we can always remember and never forget,” She explained.

            “They’re perfect,” The father and son said in unison, and Marinette smiled.

            “Shall we go put them up together?” She asked.

            “I’ll get a vase,” Nathalie offered, rushing off to the kitchen as the others made their way to the dining room. They situated the flowers on top of the fireplace underneath their family portrait, and Marinette smiled up at it, remembering the Christmases she’d seen in Adrien’s memories.

            “Merry Christmas, Mrs. Agreste,” She whispered.

            “Merry Christmas,” Adrien and Gabriel repeated.

            “Okay,” Mari let out a breath after a moment of silence. “Let’s go decorate that tree! You can help too, Nathalie, and Gorilla of course.”

            And just like that, Mari had them under her spell, and the whole household worked together to decorate the enormous tree. She was good at that, Adrien realized. Getting people to help. It’s what made her a good leader, and plans like this are what made her a good friend.

            “Perfect,” Marinette smiled up at the tree proudly.

            “Yes, now some of us have work to do,” Gabriel straightened his suit stiffly, but Adrien could tell he enjoyed it.

            “Don’t work too hard; it’s Christmas,” Mari requested as he passed her. He paused for a moment and smiled down at her.

            “I could say the same to you,” He teased before disappearing into his office.

            “Get dressed, and get your coat. We’re meeting Alya and Nino in the park,” She ordered turning to Adrien.

            “Yes, ma’am,” He chuckled, dashing up the stairs. “Plagg! We’re going out.”

            “I never wanna move again,” The lazy cat moaned.

            “I’ll buy you more Camembert,” Adrien smirked, slipping on his snow boots.

            “Where are we going? Never mind, I don’t care,” Plagg shot up energetically.

            “Thought so,” Adrien rolled his eyes, holding his coat open for Plagg to hide in before heading back downstairs.

            “You’ve got my father wrapped around your finger, I think,” He commented on the way.

            “He and I get lunch from time to time,” She nodded with a smile. “He talks very highly of you.”

            “You’re insane,” He laughed. “So what are we doing now?”

            “I saw all of your memories, and I never once saw you build a snowman,” She explained. “So we’re all gonna build one.”

            “Sounds fun,” He smiled warmly, admiring her happy-go-lucky demeanor. Her elaborate schemes didn’t surprise him anymore, but she was still single-handedly the most amazing girl he’d ever met. Today was just more proof.

            “Merry Christmas, you two,” Alya sang when they met up. Adrien and Nino bumped fists in greeting.

            “Do you have all the stuff?” Mari asked, and Alya presented a top hat stuffed with a scarf, carrot, pebbles, and two sticks. “Perfect!”

            “Alright! Let’s go build a snowman, dude,” Nino slapped his shoulder with a wide grin.

            “Ugh, is that what you guys are doing?” An uninterested voice sighed, and the group turned to see Chloe standing on the sidewalk.

            “What are _you_ doing here?” Nino sighed.

            “Mr. Dupain said I could join you for a while,” She explained. “I had no idea you guys were going to be doing such juvenile things.”

            “Adrien’s never built one before,” Mari chided. “This is his Christmas present.”

            “Fine, I’ll help decorate it once it’s finished,” She waved it away.

            “How thoughtful of you,” Alya rolled her eyes.

            “I know. You’re all welcome.”

            “Come on, let’s go!” Mari cheered, grabbing Adrien’s wrist and pulling him into the park, the others in tow.

            “Get as much snow as you can and roll it up like this.”

            “Like this?”

            “Careful not to put too much pressure.”

            “It’s simple, Adrikins. Children can do it.”

            “ _Chloe_.”

            “I’m just saying.”

            Alya’s eyes narrowed as Chloe stood off to the side, examining her nails, and before anyone could stop her, she lobbed a snowball directly at her.

            “Hey!” She growled when it made a direct hit to her side. “Marinette, control your friend!”

            “Alya, help us gather more snow,” Mari scolded.

            “I’m not sorry,” She smirked.

            “I know you’re not,” Mari rolled her eyes.

            Chloe pursed her lips grumpily, waiting for Alya to turn her back before seeking her revenge. The ball hit her directly in the back of the he, but when Alya spun around Chloe glanced around innocently.

            “Oh, it’s _on_ ,” Alya declared, rolling up more ammunition.

            “No, hey, we need that-” Mari tried, but it was all in vain. Chloe and Alya were engaged in a war now much to Nino and Adrien’s amusement. Mari huffed to herself then smirked, rolling up two balls next to the base of the snowman and launching them at the boys.

            “Oh, okay, she wants a fight,” Nino roared challengingly. “Back me up, bro.”

            “I got your back, dude,” Adrien grinned tauntingly at her.

            “Alya, help!” She laughed as they pelted her with snow.

            “Everyone for themselves!” Alya cackled as snowballs began to fly left and right.

            “This isn’t building a snowman!” Mari growled, stomping her foot, but Adrien grabbed her by the waist and began to use her as a human shield to protect himself from the onslaught.

            “No, don’t you dare! Adrien!” She squealed, attempting to squirm from his grasp.

            “Protect me, Mari!” He laughed, hugging her closer.

            “Is this the thanks I get for planning surprises for you?”

            “Nah, you’ll get that later,” He snickered.

            “Adrien!” She growled, kicking her feet off the ground just as Adrien lost his footing, forcing them both backward. Marinette landed on top of him, laying against his chest, and before she could process it and sit up, Alya was already wolf whistling.

            “Do you two need a room?”

            “No!” Mari sat up quickly and moved off him. “We just fell.”

            “Oh, I’m sure,” Nino snorted.

            “Are you okay?” She asked, turning to Adrien. “Wait, I don’t care. You deserve it.”

            “Unfortunately for you, I’m fine,” He stuck out his tongue.

            “Darn, I’ll have to try harder to crush you next time,” She snapped her fingers.

            “You couldn’t crush an ant. You’re too small,” He teased, and she grabbed a fist full of snow and rubbed it in his face. “Hey, Mari! I’m sorry!”

            “You are not!” She laughed, shoving him back down and throwing more snow at him.

            “How sweet. Do you think they’ll invite us to the wedding?” Chloe sneered.

            “Nah, they’ll probably elope,” Nino joked, and Mari finally stood up, ceasing her assault.

            “We’re going to build a snowman, dammit!” She growled, straightening her coat.

            “Ma’am, yes, ma’am!” Nino saluted until Mari gave him a dirty look.

            She couldn’t really complain because the snowball fight put everyone in a much lighter mood, and soon enough, their snowman was complete. They stood back to admire it proudly, Mari eyeing Adrien for a reaction.

            “Viola,” She gestured to it. “Your first ever snowman.”

            “They’re a lot more work than I thought,” He sighed. “I could go for some of your dad’s croissants.”

            “Me too,” Alya groaned.

            “Yeah, I’m starving,” Nino added.

            “Let’s all go back to my place,” Adrien offered.

            “Are we all gonna fit in the car?” Mari asked when they made their way back to the street where Gorilla waited outside a limo.

            “Yeah, I think so,” He smirked.

            “How’d he know to switch cars?” Mari asked as they climbed in.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Adrien waved it away.

            “Well, now I’m worried about it. What’s going on?”

            “Nothing.”

            “ _Adrien._ ”

            “You’re not the only one with a surprise planned today,” He chuckled in her ear. “It’s your turn for a gift.”

            “You know I hate gifts,” She puffed out her cheeks grumpily and folded her arms over her chest.

            “I think you’ll like this one,” He winked as they pulled into the gate, and Marinette remained apprehensive as they made their way up the steps.

            “Surprise!” Her parents cheered as soon as they opened the door.

            “Mama? Papa? What are you-”

            “Adrien wanted to return the favor, so we planned a lunch among friends. This way everyone can celebrate with their families tonight,” Tom explained.

            “There’s plenty to eat, so come on in,” Sabine motioned them into the dining room where Gabriel already sat.

            “Gabe! You too?” Mari huffed.

            “Adrien and I owe you a lot of thanks. This doesn’t compare in the slightest to what you’ve done for us,” He said.

            “Not even a little,” Adrien nudged her arm. Mari gave him a displeased look but sat down anyway to enjoy the meal with everyone else.

            After they finished eating, Adrien insisted that they gather in the sitting room, leading the way with a wide grin. Inside was a pile of presents that Mari eyed suspiciously.

            “Don’t worry, they’re not all for you,” He rolled his eyes as she recognized her gift to Gabriel amongst the pile.

            “I know,” She grumbled.

            “There’s one for everyone, so let’s hand them out,” Tom said, taking charge.

            “This one’s for you, Mr. Agreste,” Mari extended a flat red box to him cheerfully.

            “For me?” He cocked a brow.

            “Of course,” She nodded, and he took the gift from her hands slowly.

            Everyone watched as he unwrapped an off-white sweater with the words “Merry Christmas” stitched across the front. He held it up and examined it for a moment as if he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, and Adrien held his breath anxiously. He examined the hand stitching thoughtfully for a moment before nodding.

            “How festive,” He commented.

            “Thank you,” Mari smiled, reading the compliment. Gabriel slipped off his coat and hung it over the back of a chair before slipping the sweater on with only slight reluctance.

            “Lookin’ good, Mr. A,” Alya complimented as they all set aside their gifts.

            “This one’s for Mari,” Adrien smirked, passing her a small pink box.

            “And this one’s for you,” She retorted, shoving a green package into his hands.

            “Is it? How nice. Thank you, Mari,” He smarmed, tearing at the paper with a snarky grin. Inside was a black sweater, with “Meowy Christmas” stitched in green across the front to match Gabriel. “I love it.”

            Mari eyed the silver chain necklace in the box, tracing her fingers over the pearl with cat ears to match her ring with a small smile. “I hate you.”

            “Merry Christmas to you too, Mari,” He chuckled.

            “Alright, I do believe Adrien promised to play the piano for us,” Sabine turned to him with a giddy smirk.

            “And I’m a man of my word,” He said, pulling the sweater over his head and taking a seat on the bench. He curled his fingers a few times before starting to play the familiar tune of “Douce Nuit.”

            Before she could stop herself, Mari found herself singing along, soon joined by Alya then Tom and Sabine, Nino and Chloe, and although Gabriel refused, Mari could see the slight tremor of his throat as he hummed along quietly. When the song ended, everyone applauded before Adrien transitioned into “Petit Papa Noël,” which Mari, Nino, Alya, and Tom belted out energetically.

            “I think my ears are bleeding after that one,” Chloe winced, rubbing the ear closest to Nino.

            “I’m an excellent singer,” Nino feigned offense.

            “Is that what you call it? I thought you were strangling a cat,” Alya teased.

            “Rude,” Nino shoved her playfully.

            “Ooh la la, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain Cheng, you’re standing under the mistletoe,” Chloe giggled scandalously, and everyone looked up to the small branch hanging above the doorway.

            “Dang it! That was supposed to be for you two,” Alya grumbled under her breath, glaring at Mari and Adrien by the piano.

            “Well, we’re already here, my love,” Tom chuckled, bending to kiss his wife sweetly while Marinette made gagging noises in the background.

            “Anyways,” Her mother rolled her eyes once they parted. “Merry Christmas, everyone. Tom and I need to get back to pass out yule logs.”

            “Me too,” Chloe sighed, standing up.

            “Yeah, I promised my mom I’d watch my sisters for her,” Alya chimed in, dragging Nino to his feet. “Merry Christmas, and don’t think you two have seen the last of the mistletoe.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Marinette sighed, embracing her tightly before they went their separate ways.

            “I should get back to work,” Gabriel stood up. “Merry Christmas.”

            “Merry Christmas,” Mari smiled, hugging his waist. Gabriel squirmed slightly but wrapped his arms around her anyway.

            “And thank you,” He murmured quietly before straightening up and clearing his throat. “I’ll see you tonight, Adrien. If you haven’t run off.”

            “Nah, not this time,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck guiltily as his father stalked from the room.

            “That was nice,” Mari let out a satisfied sigh.

            “Still nothing compared to your surprises,” He said pointedly, and Mari smirked.

            “I’m kind of a genius at planning surprises,” She boasted.

            “How will I ever compete?” He laughed, and the two smiled warmly at each other for a moment before Mari’s gaze shifted to the floor.

            “I should go. They’ll probably need help at the bakery,” She gestured with her thumb and bit her lip. “Merry Christmas, kitty.” She stepped into his arms, and Adrien held her tightly.

            “Merry Christmas, Bug.”

 

* * *

 

Author’s Notes:

Merry Christmas, everyone! Hopefully you all had a lovely Christmas with your families!

I made you some more Christmas fluff to read, and hopefully you enjoy it!

For those wondering, white carnations, apparently, symbolize remembrance and then forget-me-nots are kind of self-explanatory. So that’s the significance behind flowers.

Douce Nuit is the French version of Silent Night, so google tells me. Then Petit Papa Noël is apparently a well-known French Christmas song.

Was the mistletoe kiss what you were expecting? –maniacal laughter-

Let me tell you though, it took every ounce of my strength not to write a mistletoe scene between Mari and Adrien at the end. What’s that? I wrote one anyways? Ooops…. ;)

 

* * *

 

BONUS ALTERNATE ENDING ~~(Didn’t actually happen, but I have no self-control)~~

            “That was nice,” Mari let out a satisfied sigh.

            “Still nothing compared to your surprises,” He said pointedly, and Mari smirked.

            “I’m kind of a genius at planning surprises,” She boasted.

            “Ahem,” Plagg grunted above their heads, and they looked up to see their kwamis holding the mistletoe above them, Tikki giggling mischievously. Both faces turned bright red as their eyes met once more.

            “W-We don’t have t-” His words were cut off when Mari grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips, and after a moment of shock, he kissed her back softly, cupping her face and tenderly caressing her cheek. It was a Christmas he’d always remember. When they pulled away, their faces were redder than before, and Mari’s gaze dropped to her feet.

            “I-I should go. They’ll probably need help at the bakery,” She cleared her throat.

            “R-Right,” Adrien nodded.

            “Merry Christmas,” She smiled before turning and rushing out.

            “Yeah…Merry Christmas,” He sighed, leaning against the door frame with a dreamy gaze.

            “You’re welcome,” Plagg snorted.

            “Thanks, buddy,” The boy smiled, lost in his own daydreams. It may not have been their first kiss, but it certainly wouldn’t be their last. He’d make sure of that.

 

~~LOLKBYE!~~

 


	4. Alternate Ending to Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have happened in chapter 14, but didn't

“Ya know, I actually think she handled it better than we thought,” Adrien said thoughtfully as Mari pushed open her trap door.

“I know. I’m surprised. Either she’s a good actress, or she really isn’t as freaked out as I thought she’d be,” She admitted, scanning the room briefly for any stray projects for his birthday surprise she was planning. Once she deemed the coast clear, she climbed up.

“She handled it much better than you did,” Adrien teased, following behind her.

“Oh, shut up,” She rolled her eyes with a huff. “We were a little different.”

“Yeah, cause we liked to play mushy face in and out of costume without telling each other,” He fell onto her chaise, propping his arms behind his head with a wistful sigh. “The good old days.”

“Yes, the days when I was tormented by guilt. Thank you for reminding me,” Her mouth pressed into a firm line as she crossed her legs in her chair carefully.

“Hey, we can play mushy face now, if you want. Guilt free.” He waggled his eyebrows, and she flashed him a coy smile then rolled closer.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She teased, leaning down to touch her forehead to his.

“I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off the other night,” He smiled against her lips, stretching up slightly to close the distance between them, but she pulled back and sat up with a laugh.

“Oh, is that where you thought that was gonna go?” She folded her arms over her chest. “I’ve told you, kitty, those are strictly business meetings.”

“We’re not in a meeting now,” He pointed out, sitting up and holding out his arms. She smiled and crawled onto his lap, resting her head against his shoulder contently. “So, does this mean you’ve thought about us?” He asked softly, tucking her loose hair behind her ear and letting his hand linger on her cheek.

“I have,” She affirmed, biting her lower lip.

“And?” He cocked a brow.

“I think we could use some improvement from last time,” She said, shifting up to wrap her arms around his neck and look him in the eye.

“Well, we know each other a lot better now. That’s an improvement,” He offered to which she nodded.

“True,” She admitted. “But if we’re going to work, we need to make some-”

“Ground rules?” He finished her sentence with a sly smirk, a look she returned with a nod.

“Last time was…insane. I mean, it was actual insanity,” She shook her head and sighed. “I don’t want things to be like that again. I don’t want us to be so…absorbed.”

“So, mutual trust, no crazy fits of jealousy or protective rage?” He listed. “Knowing our identities will solve a lot of that, I think.”

“Hopefully,” She snickered, touching her nose to his. “Speaking of, I think Chat Noir and Ladybug should focus on their objectives. We leave all domestics behind when we transform and focus on doing our jobs. We have to take responsibility and keep Paris safe. Promise me you’ll look after yourself so I won’t have to worry?”

“You always fix everything in the end. I know I can always count on you,” He hugged her closer, and she felt his breath swirling around her face temptingly. “I’ll always be fine. Promise.”

“Well, then, I think if we communicate and work on those things then…we can figure this out,” She placed her hand over his on her cheek and leaned into his touch.

“I think so too,” He smiled, those soft green eyes filled with warmth and light. “So, is this the part where we play mushy face?”

“Not if you keep calling it mushy face,” She scoffed, eyes narrowing in mock disgust, and he let out a laugh.

“Oh, my apologies, m’lady. Let rephrase then,” He cleared his throat, and she stifled a giggle. “Would her ladyship be so inclined as to allow me to taste her sweet breath for an undetermined amount of time until we are both satisfied?”

“You’re such a dork,” She laughed. “Just kiss me.”

She tilted her head to the side and met his eager lips with her own, heart skipping a beat as they familiarized themselves once more with his. His touch was gentle, one arm wrapped securely around her waist while the other’s fingers laced through her hair; his kiss was passionate, yet patient, allowing her to dictate the pace. It was where she wanted to stay more than anything, just wrapped in his embrace where she felt safe and cared for. Somewhere she never had to worry or feel afraid because Adrien was the one person she shared everything with. The one person who understood her as much as she understood him, and whom she had no secrets from.

“Eww, how long do you think they’re gonna do that?” Plagg made a gagging sound followed by Tikki’s firm shush.

“Leave them alone!” She hissed, but they had already pulled back, unsuccessfully managing to stifle their laughter.

“Looks like we’re going to have to occupy an audience first in the future if we want any privacy,” Mari giggled.

“Yeah, rude!” Adrien called to his kwami who had buried himself among Marinette’s yarn. “Can’t we have a few minutes of shameless fun without interruption?”

“We can go wait on the balcony,” Tikki offered, grabbing Plagg by the tail and dragging him up to the skylight.

“No, I don’t wanna go out there! It’s cold,” He whined as they fazed through the glass. Adrien rolled his eyes and turned back to Marinette, wasting no time before resuming where they’d left off.

“Marinette? Can you come set the table for dinner?” Mrs. Cheng called from downstairs, and they broke away once more with a sigh.

“Apparently not,” She grumbled. “Yeah, mom! Be right there!”

“My lips are always yours whenever you want them,” He winked, allowing her to stand up first before following. She stepped into his arms once more and leaned against his chest with a contented sigh.

“I love you,” She murmured, breathing in his scent. She felt him chuckle, so she shifted to look up at him, chin resting over his heart.

“Can I add another ground rule?” He asked, biting back a smile. She knew she wasn’t going to like it, but she indulged him anyways.

“What is it?” She sighed.

“Will you hang pictures of me on your wall again?” He pleaded, sticking his lower lip out in a pout, and she rolled her eyes.

“You are so vain,” She pulled away and stooped to open her trap door. “I changed my mind. I’m dumping you.”

“No, hey, I’m sorry!” He laughed, following behind her as she made her way down the stairs. “But like, just a couple at least?”

“Dumping you,” She called behind her with a laugh.

“One?” She stopped short at the bottom and spun around, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a hip to the side.

“Fine, but you have to hang pictures of me on your wall,” She countered.

“Pfft, deal,” He grinned.

“Why do I like you?” She shook her head and moved into the kitchen, grabbing the plates off the counter and moving them to the table.

“Is it because I’m flawlessly handsome?” He flipped his hair, making Mrs. Cheng giggle as she passed him a stack of cups. “Or because of my perfect smile?”

“Nah, you have a bit of an overbite,” She teased.

“Oh, well it must be my well-toned muscles,” He flexed his biceps with a grunt, and Mari jabbed him in the stomach with a grunt.

“You have those?” She tilted her head to the side with a smirk.

“No, no, no, you’ve got it wrong,” Sabine shook her head. “It’s your ‘dazzling green eyes,’” She pressed the back of her palm to her forehead and fanned herself, mocking her daughter’s voice.

“I never said that…” She grumbled, snatching her cup from his hands sourly.

“No, honey, it was gorgeous green. I remember,” Tom interjected.

“Okay, do not inflate his ego anymore. Can’t you see the size of his head?” She smushed his cheeks together.

“It’s very proportional to the rest of my body, thank you,” He retorted. “And I am perfectly humble. After all, I have nothing on your incomparable beauty that rivals the most magnificent wonders of this whole galaxy.”

“Aww,” Her parents cooed as her face lit up with embarrassment.

“Well, then I guess we’ll never know why I love you,” She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his waist with a smile.

“I’ll just have to be grateful knowing that the most amazingly talented girl in the world loves me as much as I love her,” He sighed, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Alright, you two. Sweets after the main meal,” Mrs. Cheng chided, pointing to their stools.

“Yes, ma’am,” Adrien sat obediently, and Marinette fell into place beside him.

He was wrong on several accounts. His dashing good-looks only won him a fraction of points in her book. But his gentle and sincere demeanor topped with his big heart and caring nature were only the beginning of her list of reasons why she was the luckiest girl in the world, and why she wasn’t letting go of him ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some people were unsatisfied with the events of chapter 14, I made you the alternate ending you wanted.
> 
> I hope the fluff suffocates you.
> 
> You can pretend this is canon to the story, but it’s not. They aren’t together, and they won’t be for a while. Sorry not sorry. They still have some growing up to do and some things to work out before they get there.
> 
> But if all you want is cutesy, give-you-diabetes-it’s-so-sweet fluff without much relationship conflict, I’ll see you in part three. Or you can feel free to read a lot of these alternate endings cause I’m shipping trash just as much as the rest of you, but there are certain things that I want to happen before they get to this point in the story, so I’m restraining myself from putting them in and instead I will put them all here because sometimes the angst will be too real, and you will want them to be happy. So I’m going to give you an outlet to pretend for a while.
> 
> Anyway, I don’t think I mentioned this in my notes on the actual chapter, so I may reiterate it at the beginning of chapter 15, but chapter 14 takes place right after chapter 13 which is before Adrien’s birthday (obvs hence why she’s still working on his surprise) and before Christmas. Chapter 15 will start off directly after chapter 14 then skip to after Christmas probably, so they’ve had some time to get over the initial hurt and have some canon fluffy times as close friends that kind of bandages that frustration that Adrien felt a little bit. I dunno, I haven’t started it yet. I’ll have to figure out the timeline or make the Christmas drabble a separate entity. I’m just rambling now, I don’t know why you’re still reading this.
> 
> I’ll be updating my other story A Mile in My Shoes soon~ Like, hopefully within the next few days. Then I’ll update Colors of the Soul again maybe Saturday or Sunday (February 18 or 19) depending on how busy I get.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr. Or don’t.
> 
> See you guys soon!


End file.
